Setsubun 2018/Floor Quest/Floor 1 ~ 50
Floor 1 ~ 10 Floor 1= 11,723 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 27 20,366 HP |en13 = Oni Devil; Lvl 40 49,700 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 2= 62,126 HP |en12 = Just A Corpse; Lvl 24 12,256 HP |en13 = Dragon's Puppet; Lvl 25 23,909 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 3= 23,822 HP |en12 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 22 28,706 HP |en13 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 39 47,822 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 4= 26,432 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 22 29,351 HP |en13 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 40 44,365 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 5= 24,273 HP |en12 = Cave Lizard; Lvl 29 38,448 HP |en13 = Docile Horse; Lvl 32 48,490 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 6= 19,347 HP |en12 = Bonus Character; Lvl 33 9,058 HP |en13 = Cult-Priest; Lvl 53 71,312 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 7= 26,243 HP |en12 = Canis Lupus Hodophilax; Lvl 27 18,106 HP |en13 = Crimson Winged Dragon; Lvl 40 57,800 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 8= 20,702 HP |en12 = Leopard Man; Lvl 19 28,875 HP |en13 = Leopard Man; Lvl 35 50,524 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 9= 22,653 HP |en12 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 18 11,537 HP |en13 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 18 11,537 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Shouting Ghost; Lvl 18 22,653 HP |en22 = Massive Ghost; Lvl 68 81,735 HP |dropicons = }} |10}} }} |-| Floor 10= 10,812 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 42 13,927 HP |en13 = Oni Devil; Lvl 40 10,812 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = The Oni of Ukiyo-e; Lvl 50 86,680 HP 130,020 HP |dropicons = }} *'Nom de Plume: Extraterrestrial Octopus :' Decreases the defense of target servant (3 turns) when dealt damage by this unit's Art's Card Attack. * : Villainous Painting : Gains critical rate up at the end of every turn, for 20 turns. Unremovable }} Floor 11 ~ 20 Floor 11= 24,588 HP |en12 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 39 41,253 HP |en13 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 22 34,453 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 12= 47,231 HP |en12 = Wolf Man; Lvl 23 27,880 HP |en13 = Leopard Man; Lvl 18 25,147 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 13= 23,440 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 22 32,142 HP |en13 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 40 46,357 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 14= 25,326 HP |en12 = Hebi-Musume; Lvl 32 50,923 HP |en13 = Hebi-Musume; Lvl 17 26,021 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 15= 25,593 HP |en12 = Ghoul Prophet; Lvl 28 29,226 HP |en13 = Watchdog; Lvl 26 47,290 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 16= 21,916 HP |en12 = Dragon's Puppet; Lvl 25 26,823 HP |en13 = Dragon's Puppet; Lvl 44 54,002 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 17= 20,476 HP |en12 = Large Kettle; Lvl 40 51,210 HP |en13 = Large Kettle; Lvl 22 28,406 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 18= 51,608 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 22 27,036 HP |en13 = Human-Faced Horse; Lvl 22 26,206 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 19= 11,823 HP |en12 = Zombie; Lvl 30 8,419 HP |en13 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 34 9,712 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Demonic Statue of Divine Punishment; Lvl 32 113,781 HP |dropicons = }} |10}} }} |-| Floor 20= 14,574 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 43 16,622 HP |en13 = Oni Imp; Lvl 42 14,574 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Demon of the West; Lvl 50 84,084 HP 96,314 HP |dropicons = }} * : Demon of the West Recovers her own HP every turn. }} Floor 21 ~ 30 Floor 21= 30,753 HP |en12 = Zombie; Lvl 49 60,736 HP |en13 = Zombie; Lvl 34 29,943 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 22= 29,362 HP |en12 = Kokin Wakashū; Lvl 43 55,706 HP |en13 = Kokin Wakashū; Lvl 25 29,742 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 23= 27,992 HP |en12 = Poisonous Hermit Crab; Lvl 39 56,490 HP |en13 = Poisonous Hermit Crab; Lvl 22 28,913 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 24= 13,467 HP |en12 = Nanman Warrior; Lvl 39 62,222 HP |en13 = Nanman Warrior; Lvl 22 37,006 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 25= 35,934 HP |en12 = Soul Eater; Lvl 42 56,240 HP |en13 = Seppuku Assistant; Lvl 28 28,694 HP |dropicons = }} |30}} }} |-| Floor 26= 51,029 HP |en12 = Kabukimono; Lvl 27 31,570 HP |en13 = Kabukimono; Lvl 25 32,050 HP |dropicons = }} |3}} }} |-| Floor 27= 38,730 HP |en12 = Chief of the Nuns of Nirvana; Lvl 46 48,588 HP |en13 = Nun of Nirvana; Lvl 26 27,719 HP |dropicons = }} |5}} }} |-| Floor 28= 23,102 HP |en12 = Shouting Ghost; Lvl 35 55,814 HP |en13 = Shouting Ghost; Lvl 22 35,719 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 29= 16,848 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 29 16,848 HP |en13 = Crimson Winged Dragon; Lvl 27 14,923 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Giant Dragon; Lvl 76 113,885 HP |dropicons = }} |10}} }} |-| Floor 30= 18,119 HP |en12 = Arm of Dawn; Lvl 47 17,976 HP |en13 = Strong Arm of Dawn; Lvl 47 12,583 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Sherlock Holmes; Lvl 61 96,640 HP 116,716 HP |dropicons = }} }} Floor 31 ~ 40 Floor 31= |-| Floor 32= |-| Floor 33= |-| Floor 34= |-| Floor 35= |-| Floor 36= |-| Floor 37= |-| Floor 38= |-| Floor 39= |-| Floor 40= Floor 41 ~ 50 Floor 41= |-| Floor 42= |-| Floor 43= |-| Floor 44= |-| Floor 45= |-| Floor 46= |-| Floor 47= |-| Floor 48= |-| Floor 49= |-| Floor 50= Category:Event Category:Floor-Climbing Quests Category:Seasonal Event Category:Quests